Ash meets Red
by leprecon0
Summary: This story is about the Ash from the anime meeting Red from the adventures manga. This is a long story and i'll be uploading chapters every once in a while so check back
1. Getting Home

To make this story realistic Ash will be 16 years old and Red will be in his mid 30s. All of Ash's friends and rivals will be 16 except for Brock, Tracy and Cilan who will be 18.

Ash was relaxing across several chairs on the airplane back to Kanto; reliving the moment when he had defeated Trip in the final of the Pokémon league. Both trainers were on their last Pokémon; Trip had his Serperior while Ash had his Pikachu. Both Pokémon were at full health and ready for a tough battle. The battle between their two best Pokémon lasted for what seemed like an eternity; both not wanting to lose this battle for their trainers. Finally Ash had ordered Pikachu to use a thunderbolt on the electro ball that the Pokémon had just launched. The thunderbolt enhanced electro ball scored a direct hit right in the face of Serperior. Once the smoke had dissipated everyone could see that the Serperior had been knocked out. Both trainers couldn't believe it. The crowd couldn't believe it. The whole stadium was silent but then the referee yelled, "Trip's Serperior is unable to battle – Ash's Pikachu is the winner which means that Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto is the winner of this years Pokémon league." Then the whole stadium erupted in celebration and fireworks soared into the sky. Ash ran onto the field straight to his Pikachu, who was also running as fast as he could towards his trainer. They hugged with tears in their eyes. They had done it, after four failed attempts at winning Pokémon leagues around the world; they had finally done it. Ash opened his eyes just in time to see Trip take a photo of the crying duo. Ash stood up and walked over to him, "great battle Trip, hard luck you didn't win." But Trip only replied with a nod and "well it's good to know that that Pikachu can use electric attacks – well bad luck for me I guess," and he walked of into the tunnel with out another word.

Ash was interrupted from his daydream by a voice of the intercom saying that in five minutes they will be arriving in Vermilion City. He was glad that he was nearly back in his home region. He had been gone for nearly a year and a half and he missed all of his friends and family there. He slowly sat up and woke his napping friend in the seat next to him. "Hey Pikachu, wake up. We're nearly home!"

"Pikapi?" said the electric mouse Pokémon drowsily. But then he sat up cheerfully.

Ash was extremely exited to go home. But, before returning to Pallet Town he had to go and visit his old friends. As soon as he arrived in Vermilion City he ran to Cerulean City to find Misty. He had missed Misty a lot during his time in Unova. He had taken the time to catch an Alomomola for her as a present. She was happy to see him and was absolutely ecstatic to see the new Pokémon. After spending two days in Cerulean City Ash decided to head down to Pewter City to see how Brock was doing at medical school. Unfortunately Misty could not come with him because her sisters were away again and she had to take care of the Pokémon gym.

On the way to Pewter City Ash couldn't stop thinking of the way Misty had been acting. Even for a girl she had been acting strange. She was always smiling and laughing all of his jokes, even the bad ones that he made on purpose to see if she would laugh. She also always blushed whenever Ash complimented her. But Ash shook of this thought, as he didn't how answer to it. But, he was sure it would come to him eventually.

Ash met Flint, Brock's father, just on the outskirts of Pewter City selling rocks like when the two had first met with the rocks still as expensive as always. Flint said that Brock was currently on school break and was in the Pewter Gym battling the new onslaught of new trainers who had recently gotten their Pokémon from Professor Oak.

Ash arrived at the Gym about 20 minutes later to a large queue that had formed out side. He decided to go around the back to the entrance that was only for Brocks family. When he entered he could hear Brocks commanding voice ordering his Steelix to use dragon breath. After his Steelix finished the move Ash heard the referee declare that Brock was the winner. Then Ash came out from behind the boulder to greet his old friend. Brock, like Misty, was ecstatic to see Ash again after so long. Also like Misty, he was even more exited when Ash gave him a Gigalith that he had found abandoned after the Pokémon League had finished. Brock promised to take good care of the Gigalith to make it even stronger. Ash spent a further 2 days in Pewter City with Brock before leaving for his own Town of Pallet.

Before arriving his hometown he had to pass through Viridian City. Professor Oak had told Ash that the gym leader there had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. With that information, Ash thought that the gym would have become run down. But, before he could finish that thought he heard someone behind him call out "Hey Ashy-boy" only one person ever called him that. He turned around to see his original rival Gary Oak. "What are doing at my gym Ashy-boy?" he said.

"I was just passing through to Pallet when I saw the gym. When did it become your gym anyway?" replied Ash.

"I've been the leader of this gym for about six months now." He then said jokingly "Have you been under a rock for that time Ashy-boy?"

"No Gary. I've been in the Unova region for the past YEAR AND A HALF. I just got back a few days ago."

"Right; I had forgotten you went to the Unova Region. How was it Ashy-boy?"

"It was awesome I caught more cool Pokémon and I was able to win the Pokémon league there"

"The trainers there must be pretty weak if you were able to win the tournament"

"Screw you Gary!"

"I'm just messing with ya, can a take a look at all of your new Pokémon then?"

"Sure thing Gary."

Ash went on to release all of the Pokémon he had on him. His Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Boldore and Krookodile all came out instantly, still happy that they one the Pokémon League. Pikachu topped it of by jumping off Ash's head to land in front of the rest of the group. "Impressive Ashy-boy, your Pokémon seem to have actually evolved to their final state"

"Well, everyone except Boldore here" Ash said pointing to the Ore Pokémon.

"And why is that?" inquired Gary

"It needs to be traded to evolve, and I couldn't give this guy away even if I wanted to" Ash replied while rubbing the Pokémon fondly.

"Typical Ash" Gary said coolly. "You said you were going to Pallet right?

"Yeah, I'm heading there right now"

"I'll come with you then; I haven't been back there in ages"

"Sure Gary, I was getting it a bit lonely traveling by myself."

Halfway through Route 1 Ash was smashed from behind by what seemed like a very pointy wreaking ball. Ash expected a large thunderbolt from Pikachu but all he heard was Pikachu happily talking to the thing that had hit him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Gary on the floor laughing and a Pidgeot rolling around with Pikachu. It took a few seconds for the dizzy trainer to realise who this Pidgeot was. "PIDGEOT!" Ash exclaimed loudly when he finally recognised the Bird Pokémon. "Aw, I've missed you buddy," he said happily, rubbing the bird. "Sorry I haven't been back to see you since I released you but I've been far away for a long time." But the Pokémon didn't seem to care about his reasoning instead just hugging and chirping its old trainer.

"Did that Fearow ever attack again?" Ash asked. "Pidgeeeeooooo" said the Pokémon nodding its head. "Beat it every time I'm guessing" said Ash jokingly. The bird nodded in pride.

"Sorry to break up the reunion ashy- boy but do you hear music coming from Pallet?" said Gary. "I do actually, wonder what it's for" replied Ash.

"Maybe its for you 'victory' in Unova" Gary said snidely.

"Well you never know, lets go find out," said Ash cheerfully. Then he faced Pidgeot "sorry buddy but I have to go. I'll check back with you soon – I promise." Then the two trainers took off towards Pallet Town to see what was happening leaving the Pidgeot behind them.


	2. Homecoming

As Gary and Ash climbed over the final hill before entering Pallet Town they saw why there was music on. There was a huge party going on in the town. The two teenagers walked down that hill slightly confused but the intention of the party was clear when one person spotted Ash climbing down the hill. "THERE HE IS!" screamed the man pointing at Ash and everyone started to run towards him. People were screaming this that just confused the trainer even more like "I just can't believe that you did it" and "You've been holding out on us haven't you old boy."

His mother was the first to reach him. "Oh my god I can't believe you actually did it Ashy" she said delighted.

"Thanks mom… but what are you talking about?" replied her son.

"Winning the Pokémon league over in Unova of course." Said his mother chirpily.

"Oh that. That was nothing," replied Ash modestly – his cheeks slowly reddening.

"But how did you know that I was coming home today mom?" Delia paused for a minute awkwardly "We sent Gary up to Viridian City so that he could tell us when you were coming back."

"So you didn't follow me because you hadn't been back to Pallet in a while?" Ash said to Gary

"No"

"So the gym there isn't yours?"

"Oh no that part was true but I'm on a break since there hasn't been any influx of trainers recently."

"So, where's the trophy my lad" said Professor Oak who had just gotten to the front of the crowd.

"It was to large for me to bring onto the plane back and to carry back here so they're going to send it with a courier next week."

"Well we'll just have to make do then won't we" said Oak cheerfully

"Uhm, Professor Oak – can I go see how my Pokémon are doing up at your ranch?" said Ash curiously

"Of course you can Ash but, if you don't mind that is, can we see the new Pokémon you have first?"

"Sure you can" Ash replied taking the five poke balls of his belt. "Stand back everyone" he said while throwing the balls into the air one by one, releasing his Unova Pokémon. The crowd oohed and aahed at the Pokémon. Some of the younger kids braved to walk up to the Pokémon and touch them. "Be friendly now guys" Ash said to his Pokémon.

After about half an hour of this Ash finally had a chance to leave and got to go to Professor Oaks ranch to see the rest of his Pokémon. "Come on guys, don't you want to meet my other Pokémon?" he said to his current party of Pokémon. Gleefully they ran up the hill and through the gate only to run into Tracy soon after. "Oh didn't see you there Ash, sorry I couldn't come to your party but I have to feed the Pokémon" Tracy said apologetically while helping Ash up. "It's ok Tracy, I was just really enthusiastic to see all of my old Pokémon" replied Ash.

"On that note, are those all of your new Pokémon?" Said Tracy, who was already taking off his backpack to get at his sketchpad. "Yeah they are. Professor Juniper should transfer my other Pokémon here a few days ago. Did they arrive?"

"Yes they did, they must be around here somewhere," said Tracy as he searched deep into his bag for a pencil. "That one with the loose … pants likes head-butting other Pokémon; is that normal?" wondered Tracy.

"Yeah that's normal for him. He's probably a little agitated by the fact that his best friend is back in Unova, he's probably missing him," replied Ash, but Tracy wasn't listening as he had found a pencil and started sketching Ash's new Pokémon. "Don't mind him guys" Ash said to his Pokémon "it's just a hoppy of his, just act casual."

Suddenly a huge dust cloud came into view and with it, a loud thundering. Ash didn't have to wonder what the cause of it was because soon he could hear the calls of his other Pokémon. The next moment, Ash was buried underneath all his old Pokémon. "I'm glad to see you too guys but I kinda can't breath at the moment" said Ash. As his Pokémon slowly got off him he could see the expressions on their face. Like they were glad that he was back because they missed him but also angry with him not coming back to see them in so long. "I'm sorry for not coming back for so long but I was far away." Ash said apologetically. "But here are the Pokémon I caught while over in the Unova region" he said while standing aside so that the two groups of Pokémon could meet. After a long moment of silence Ash decided that he would leave the Pokémon for a bit and go down to the party.

Down at the party everyone was having a good time; either dancing to the music or sitting down and eating. All was good in the town of Pallet once again. After a few hours walking around and talking to people he decided to go to bed and have a good nights sleep ready for a day solely devoted to his


	3. Misty

Being the Unova Champion comes with a lot of challenges. Battle challenges that is. Trainers come from all over Kanto and Johto to challenge him. But with all of his Pokémon behind him Ash was unstoppable and won every challenge that came his way. He contemplated whether he should enter the Kanto Pokémon League; but he decided against it because the risk was to high to lose his perch as a champion.

His friends also came in from other regions to congratulate him and to show of their own achievements. May was able to win the Grand festival in Johto and even went back to Hoenn to win the Grand Festival there. Dawn had one it in Sinnoh and in Kanto. Ash was proud of both of them for becoming top coordinators. Brock was top of his class at medical school. Cilan had become an S-class connoisseur since Ash had left. Iris had told him that Axew had been missing Scraggy like crazy and wondered if Ash could send him to her. Ash agreed, he noticed that Scraggy had been really sad lately, it was probably because he missed Axew. So he went up to the ranch and asked Scraggy if he wanted to go back to Unova and visit Axew. After Ash had finish that sentence Scraggy jumped up in happiness – accidently head butting Ash doing so. So Ash went into the lab and to the transfer machine. Returned Scraggy into his pokeball, put it on the machine and entered "Village of Dragons." Within seconds a red beam absorbed the pokeball and sent it around the world to Unova. Ash would miss that guy; he was a powerful little Pokémon and was a very strong competitor when it came to battles.

Over the weeks that he was in Pallet Town he couldn't stop thinking of Misty. When he was in Unova he barely thought about her but now… he couldn't stop thinking about her. That beautiful red hair, how she tied it up into a ponytail on the side. Ash thought that he might be getting feelings for her. But he had no one to talk to about these feelings – everyone he could think of was unsuitable to talk to. Maybe Brock could talk some sense into him.

When he was going through Viridian forest he could not help the feeling that he was being constantly watched over by someone or something. Not like someone was actually looking at him but some sort of psychic energy was coursing through him originating from something living and oddly human shape.

The next morning he decided to go up to Pewter City and talk to Brock about these feelings he had. So he packed and headed up to the ranch to pick his team. He decided to pick a strong fighting team in case he had any challengers along the way. So he chose a balanced team of Swellow, Bulbasaur, Infernape, Snorlax and Samurott.

Ash had encountered very few trainers wanting to battle him but he was able to win against them easily and he was in Pewter City in no time.

When Ash got to the Pewter Gym he found out that term had started again for Brock and there was compulsory work experience at pokecentres. Brock had to work in Lavender Town's pokecentre. Ash felt sorry for Brock. Lavender Town was a creepy place with creepy people. Ash didn't know what to do now. But, after thinking over it for some time, he decided to go up to Cerulean City to confront Misty about these feelings he'd been having.

When he was close to Cerulean City he could see a massive fire that had erupted in the city centre. Ash ran as fast as he could towards the gym to tell Misty. But he met her on his way there. "Go to the Gym and get any water Pokémon you have! Mine can't handle this blaze!" Misty roared at him. Without hesitation he ran as fast as he could to the Gym. Once he was there we told Professor Oak to get all of his water Pokémon into their pokeballs and transfer them now. No sooner had he but his non-water Pokémon onto the transfer machine did they disappear only to be replaced with the pokeballs of Totodile, Kingler, Corphish and Buizel. He grabbed the balls and ran out without another word. As soon as he got to a fire he threw up all five pokeballs into the air and realeased his Pokémon. With no time for specific moves, Ash just yelled out "use you strongest water moves on that fire. The fire was so intense and it had no intention of going out. Ash had an idea, he yelled to Misty "I'm going to get some ground Pokémon – I'll be back" then to his Pokémon "keep it up guys I wont be long."

Once he got back to the gym he told Oak about the fire and he needed his ground Pokémon and Palpitoad. "But I can't send you all those Pokémon Ash, you'll have too many" said Oak in return, a little panic snaking into his voice. "I don't care, bend the bloody rules this is an emergency!"

"Ok then, but your to blame if I get in trouble for this." Replied the Professor. Once the pokeballs were transported Ash called Officer Jenny. "Hi Ash" said Jenny.

"Hey, officer Jenny. There's no time to explain but I need the Squirtle Squad in Cerulean City!" said Ash

"No need for more – I'm on it. I'll be there as soon as possible," replied Jenny. There was no more time to spare now. He rushed out side and released his ground Pokémon and ordered them to help stop the fire. After about an hour Officer Jenny came with the Squirtle Squad. "Use hydro pump everyone," yelled the officer.

It took another 2 hours to stop that fire and by the end of it they were all completely exhausted. "Hey Ash, there's no point into going back to Pallet Town now that it's getting late. Why don't you stay with me for the night?" said Misty.

"That would be great Misty thanks so much," replied Ash happily. "I just need to return my Pokémon to Professor Oak."

"Okay then Ash I'll walk with to the gym – it's closer then the poke centre."

As the two walked together Ash kept trying to think of a way to bring up the subject of his feelings towards her but he couldn't think of how to. But even he knew how to he was pretty sure he couldn't sum the courage to talk to her about it. Ash was distracted by Misty, who was staring at him. "Are you okay Ash? You seem like you're fretting about something," she said.

"It's nothing Misty. Don't worry about it" Ash said, trying to remain cool, but he could feel his cheeks reddening as he did so. "Ash, are you blushing?" said Misty, trying to stop herself from laughing. "Am I? Sorry but…" Ash said, it was now or never he told him self. "… I do have to tell you something and it may change they you think about me."

"What? Are you trying to tell me you gay or something," said Misty jokingly but Ash could see that she knew what he was talking about. "No, the opposite really. I don't know how to but this but…" Ash said in between heavy, painful breaths. "You like me?" said Misty quietly turning to face him. "Well…" Ash replied rubbing the back of his head, this sure wasn't going to be easy. "It's okay Ash," she said slowly and quietly. "To be completely honest with you, I kind of like you too. Have for a while now" her cheeks glowing redder than the fire that they had just put out. "For how long?" Ash asked, trying not to be too intrusive. "I don't know, I think it started when we were in the Orange Islands and we were attacked by Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. When I had to rescue you from the water when you and Lugia fell through the ice. But I think I noticed it when we were in Alto Mare and Bianca/Latias kissed you."

"That long huh"

"Yeah. How I have been able to keep it in for so long baffles me"

"It's okay. But, since we both well… fancy each other. Would you like to go out with me?" They next moments seemed like eternity to Ash. More than eternity, it was like 10 eternities squished into the few moments between him asking Misty out and her saying "yes, of course I will."


	4. The Legend Revealed

18/09/2012

**Hi Guys, leprecon0 here. Sorry if you didn't like the last chapter, that was more for myself than an audience since I always wanted to get Ash and Misty together. Many of you have also asked when Red is coming in. Well, sorry but not for a while yet (I have a problem with writing to long before getting to the point) but this chapter should answer some questions of the questions that you may have. **

The next month was great for Ash. He had asked out Misty and she said yes and they happily spent the next month together. But, Ash knew eventually he would have to go back to Pallet Town.

And that time did come. Ash had received an urgent message from Professor Oak to come straight to Pallet Town as fast as possible. Without another word he grabbed his stuff and left. "Don't worry Misty I'm sure it's nothing but you can be to certain." Ash said on his way out of her house. "I know, but I can't help but worry, Professor Oak did say for you to go there as fast as you can." Replied Misty worriedly. "It will be fine baby, I promise you." And with that he left and headed towards Pallet Town with that thing still watching over him.

When he got to Pallet Town he saw a note telling him to go to Oaks ranch. When he got there he could see his mother and Professor Oak sitting in the living room alone. When he went in the hurried him to the couch and showed him a piece of parchment with messy handwriting. "What is this professor?" asked Ash.

"It is a letter from another Pallet Town trainer. Do you know about Trainer Red, Ash?" replied Oak.

"Uhmm," Ash sighed; he had heard of him but he couldn't remember where from. "Ahh. Isn't he that guy who won the Pokémon league here and then went off somewhere to train to become better?"

"The very same. One of the former prides of Pallet Town."

"But I thought that he was just a legend professor"

"Oh no, he is very much real and he sent this to me"

"What does this have to do with me though professor?"

"Read it and found out."

Ash opened the parchment to see even messier writing.

"_Hello Professor Oak. I couldn't think of a better person to send this to but I need help. Even though my training has led me to become stronger I am no match for the opponents that are chasing me. I know it is hard to believe but I am going to need some help for this one. I just can't do this by myself. I am atop of Mt. Silver and being chased by someone who says they are following Giovanni's orders. Send your strongest trainer. Send the one who you gave my Pika to. Send… ASH."_

"What does he mean his Pika professor?" Ash asked.

"Have you ever wondered why Pikachu is overly powerful, even when you first got him?"

"Yeah. But I just thought that Pikachu had high IV's."

"He does, in fact, he has perfect IV's. But he was already a high level when you got him. This is because Pikachu here is in fact Reds Pika. His starter Pokémon. Red sent Pikachu here a week before you were to choose your own starter. He wanted Pikachu to become the starter for you Ash"

"But why did he want me to have Pikachu?"

"Because you were the best thing to happen to him. He wanted you to be safe from harm. That's why."

"I'm the best that happened to him?! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ashy…" said Delia. Ash had forgotten that she was even there. "Red is your father."

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Ash. "What do you mean my father?"

"He is your father. He left before he knew I was pregnant with you. Even when he did here he continued on his training to become stronger."

"You mean to say that Red is my father. And he is in trouble?"

"Precisely" said Professor Oak

"Well I have to help him then!"

"Yes but we need to train you first. Mt. Silver is a dangerous place and you need to know special moves to traverse obstacles in there."

"What moves are those professor?"

"The moves are Waterfall, Surf, Strength and Rock smash. But we need to think of who to teach these moves to."

"Well since I'm going to have to sit on the surfing Pokémon. Samurott is the only water Pokémon that is big enough to carry me. So that's surf and waterfall out of the way. Right?"

"Yes, but now what about strength and rock smash."

"What about Charizard?"

"Perfect. That solves all four moves you need. But what about the rest of your team, it will have to be balanced"

"Well I have Charizard, Samurott and Pikachu already. That's fire, flying, water and electric sorted out. So I need a grass type, Bulbasaur. A Ground type, Donphan. And finally a normal type to even it all out; that can be Taruos. That good Professor?"

"Charizard, Samurott, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Donphan and Tarous. Fire, flying, water, electric, grass, ground and normal. Perfect!"

"I need to go call Charicific Valley to get Charizard, but, one thing professor; how am I going to get to Mt. Silver?"

"You'll see Ash."

**Hi again. Uploads will be a bit slower now because I'm still working on chapter 7 and I don't really catch up. Next up is the trip to Mt. Silver and team rocket will finally make an appearance. If you have any story suggestions then PM me or put it in a review and I will try to work it in later in the story. **


	5. To Mt Silver

Once Ash had called Charicific Valley and gotten Charizard to come to Pallet he went back to Oak's ranch. "Charizard is on his way professor. Now can you tell me how I am going to get there?" said Ash when he entered the ranch. "Sure Ash. Please come outside with me." Ash followed him to see a Charizard outside. He was huge; twice the size of his Charizard. "Who is this professor?" asked Ash.

"This is Zard, Ash. It was the one who delivered the letter."

"Wow, so it's going to fly me to the top Mt. Silver?"

"It will fly you to Silver Town, it is too weak to fly someone up to the top. And before you ask it, the air route is too perilous for you to fly up on your Charizard."

"So I will have to climb up the inside on Mt. Silver myself?!"

"I am afraid so yes. But I believe that you can do it Ash. And obviously so does Red"

"Okay. Charizard should be here soon so I will leave as soon as he gets here."

"Good luck Ash, make Pallet Town proud once again."

"I will. Don't worry." Ash said as Zard was taking off.

"Stay alive Ash, this won't be like the other times." Oak said loudly but then quietly "but you will have good help."

Ash couldn't believe how fast Charizard flew. The landscape was flying past them. Everything was a blur. He was confident that he would reach Mt. Silver in no time flat. Pidgeys and Pidgeottoes from his Pidgeot's flock were flying around them in a protective manner. Ash thought that the Pokémon could feel that something was wrong. He remembered the phenomenon from his adventure in the Orange Islands with the legendary birds. He remembered in particular what the Slowking had said; "They feel that they must be here encase they are needed." He thought that with all of these bird Pokémon. Did they know if they had a purpose; did they know what they were getting into.

Ash couldn't stop pondering about Red. If he were such an amazing trainer then why would he be in trouble? And who would be strong enough that he would have to call on him. Also, there was something about the name Giovanni that kept bugging him; where had heard that name before? He pondered this for ages.

This question was answered about five minutes later from a blue fire that blew past Ash about 10 minutes later. "Team Rocket, what are you doing?" yelled Ash towards the large Meowth shaped balloon. "We've got orders from our boss to stop you in your tracks. He even gave us this Salamance to help us," yelled Jessie.

"Do you guys ever get sick of chasing me and always failing?"

"Not until we catch that Pikachu"

"Pikachu is not yours to take," yelled Ash. Then looking of to Pidgeot said "Like old times buddy." Then Pidgeot squawked and flew towards the balloon and the Salamance with the other birds following her. Ash could see the action from a save distance but it was a blur to him. A flurry of feathers attacking the balloon savagely. The Salamance had already fallen. "_Must have been one of those Pokémon that Team Rocket forced to evolve and so was low level. But still, it fell nearly instantly."_ Ash thought as he saw Pidgeot rip a hole through the top of the balloon. Luckily for him they had not blasted of but rather just flew straight to the ground.

When Ash landed he ran straight over to the trio. "Why does your boss want me dead?"

"We're not telling you twerp!" replied Meowth.

"Pikachu… charge."

"You really think that we scared of your little Pikachu?" said Jessie

"Yes. Of course I do. Pikachu – discharge!" yelled Ash.

"Wait Wait. We don't want to get shocked." Said James.

"Good. Now tell me what you know."

"Our boss wants you dead so that you can't stop his next project from being completely" said Meowth. Ash now remembered where he heard the name Giovanni before. "Is that plan to kill a trainer call Red?" Ash asked them.

"Yeah. What's it to yah" replied Meowth.

"Red is my father…"

"Well you won't have a papi soon after we done with you." Ash suddenly had enough of them. "Look. I am going to Mt. Silver to find my father and help him against who ever he is fighting. And what you guys are going to do is wait here till I am out of sight and when I am out of site. You will go the opposite way as me and go to the nearest police station – the one at Indigo Plateau to be precise. And confess to all of your crimes. After this situation is finished I am going to go there to see if you did. Okay?" The trio was silent for a while. Jessie was the first one to speak – "and what if we don't do what you said."

"Not a problem, because if you don't then I will hunt you down and when I find you… well, lets just say that you won't like the outcome…" This scared the team up so much that they started to have a panic attack. "Do we have a deal" said Ash with fire burning in his eyes. "Yes twerp… Ash… Sir" stumbled the three.

"Good. Now I am going to go the Mt. Silver and you are going to go to Mt. silver and you guys are going to go to Indigo Plateau." Said Ash; then he faced Zard, "lets go buddy." As Ash was lifted up into the sky by Zard he looked back to see if Team Rocket were doing what they were told; thankfully they were. _"Good, that means that they shouldn't be a nuisance" _thought Ash. As Ash turned his face forward he saw someone in the shadows of the trees; but it was gone in an instant.

It was another few hours before Ash arrived at Silver Town- a small town that was near the entrance to Mt Silver. The main purpose of this town was to prevent inexperienced trainers from going in and getting themselves killed. To gain entry to this legendary mountain you had to get to the semi-finals of a Pokémon League. Ash passed through Silver Town with ease only stopping by the pokemart to buy some supplies that Professor Oak had suggested to him. Repels, Potions, medicine; all the stuff you need before hiking up the inside of a huge mountain. "Hey, you're Ash right?" the store clerk asked as Ash came up to pay. "Yeah." Replied Ash.

"I have a few things to give to you"

"Really? Who's it from?"

"No idea, it just has 'For Ash Ketchum, from …' any idea who it could be?"

"Yeah, I know who it's from. Pass it here please." Ash then proceeded to take the box from the clerk and leave the store


	6. Meeting the Legends

**Hey Guys, sorry that Red isn't in yet, but he will appear chapter 8. But don't worry, I'm introducing two other pokedex holders so they will have to do for now. Here you guys go – chapter 6, Meeting The Legends. **

To an average person the boxes contents would've seemed to be just a jumble of rubbish. But Ash knew better, if his father were anything like people said he was then he wouldn't leave him to defend for himself. Ash emptied the contents of the box on to a piece of grass at the local park. In it were a piece of charcoal, a vial of mystic water, a miracle seed, a pouch of soft sand, a magnet and a silver scarf. One to boost each of Ash's Pokémon. _"How did he know what Pokémon types I was going to choose?" _though Ash as he gave his Pokémon the specific items.

Ash's Pokémon showed improvement as soon as he gave them their items. When he put the vial necklace over Samurott's neck his moustache had a noticeably brighter gleam to it and the 'swords' on his forelegs got a lot thicker. Bulbasaur's bulb grew slightly larger when Ash put the miracle seed into it. Though reluctant at first, Tauros's horns seemed sharper when Ash wrapped the silver scarf around the bull's neck. As soon as the magnet had fallen out of the box it had stuck to Pikachu's back but he didn't seem to mind it. He tossed the charcoal into the air for Charizard and he ate it with a sort of glee and his tail flame grew a lot bigger, and hotter. When Ash finally put the pouch of soft sand into a little gap in Donphan's hide he saw her stance grow slightly wider and stronger. "_It's amazing,"_ Ash thought to himself _"the effect of these type enhancers are amazing, and so fast as well."_

"Pretty impressive isn't it. Red didn't know about any of these things till recently," said a voice from behind Ash. There was a tone of familiarity to it, smart and cocky, but where was this voice from? "You're not going to turn around for one of your fathers friends?" said the voice. Ash cautiously turned around to see a wide-eyed tall man with a pool stick in his hand and Ambipom on his shoulder. "Who are you?" asked Ash, "and how do you know my father?"

"My name is Gold and I know your dad because we were both one of the original pokedex holders." Said the stranger.

"But how did you know who I was? And that I would be here?"

"Well I knew you would be hear because Red sent me a letter to New Bark Town requesting me to meet his soon here in Silver Town."

"But how did you know it was me here?" Ash said with increasing frustration, this guy wasn't answering any of his questions straight.

"Well there are two ways I recognised you, well actually there are three if you think about it" the guy said with way too much pleasure that infuriated Ash even further, "First of all, I knew your name and your on TV here a lot cause of your win over in Unova. Then there's the fact that you have all of those items you just gave to your Pokémon, me and Red researched a lot about type enhancers during our training at here in this mountain all those years ago."

"And the third?"

"The third is simple, you're with Pika"

"Pika?" Ash stuttered "oh right, Red use to call Pikachu Pika. But how did you know that he was Pika?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know that right?" said Gold cockily. "I knew it was Pika because he's the father of one of my Pokémon. And what sort of hatcher would I be if I couldn't recognise one of my Pokémon's parents."

"Wait? Pikachu had a baby? When? How? With who?" Ash asked in rapid succession.

"Don't know how long ago it was, like 20 years ago. For how, isn't it obvious that Pika had sex? At 16 you should really know this stuff Ash." Gold replied still having as much fun as possible at the moment.

"Okay, but Pikachu did it with some other random Pikachu?"

"Of course not." Gold scoffed, "my Pichu has a good mother. She's here right now"

"But its only the two of us and you said that Pikachu was you Pichu's father and I'm sure you wouldn't have another Pikachu with you."

"Very clever Ash to relise that the Pokémon I was talking about was my Pichu, you are truly Red's son, he would be proud." Gold said, half smiling. "Old man Oak named the entire species after my Pichu."

"So you called it Pichu?"

"Yeah. He was the first of his species known by us humans. We named him after his parents. Pika and ChuChu" Gold said, noticing Pikachu's instant reaction. "Bet you want to seem him don't you Pika, well here." Gold then released a Pokeball from his waistband and threw it into the air. After a flash of light a small yellow mouse came out, it instantly noticed Ash's Pikachu and ran straight towards it. "ChuChu's trainer entrusted him in my care when he was hatched."

"That reminds me, uhhh Gold. You said that Pichu's mother was here, but where." Said Ash with an air of caution.

"She's with her trainer. You may have noticed her presence along your trip."

"You meant that weird feeling of me being watched was true"

"Yeah, did you get that feeling where it's more of a psychic energy following you instead of eyes? That's a special talent of hers. Believe you me, its creepy when you don't know who it is, actually, its still creepy."

"But who is the trainer?"

"May I introduce the healer of the original pokedex holders – Yellow of Viridian Forest. The only person still alive to have the gift of the forest." Gold said in a flamboyant, celebratory fashion. Then, out of nowhere a short, blonde woman appeared behind him; Ash jumped in fright. "Really Gold? Still have to those sorts of things; I thought you out grew those years ago. Could I not have just appeared with you?" said the woman.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have been fun would it?"

"Immature as always Gold. No wonder Red told me to look after him." Said the woman. She then turned towards Ash and said, "I'm sorry to frighten you like that but when Gold sets his mind on something he doesn't let go of it easily. Anyway, I'm Yellow. I was a good friend of Red when he was younger."

"Nice to meet you Yellow. So your Pichu's mothers' trainer?"

"Yeah, I bet Pika would like to see her wouldn't you Pika?" She said while bending over to pet the little mouse. She then released her own Pikachu. "Those two haven't seen each other in years. Yet the still seem to love each other."

The sun was low in the sky when the trio had finished talking. Gold and Yellow talked about their various adventures when they were younger, and about Ash's father in excruciating detail. They also told Ash that most of the "original pokedex holders" didn't really talk anymore but how Red had sent both of them letters to help his son to the top of Mt. Silver. When they had finally finished they had agreed that there was no point in heading into Mt. Silver so they went to the Pokecentre to have a long nights sleep before heading up the mountain.

When they were all settled into the room, Ash couldn't stop thinking about something. "Why you two?" He asked.

"What do you mean Ash?" replied Yellow.

"I mean…" The words were having trouble coming out of his mouth, "why did Red send letters to you two and not any of the others?"

"Well Ash, Ruby and Sapphire got married and had kids, so they can't really help. Last I saw of Emerald he went to Unova to go on the Battle Subway so he's too far away. Silver has been missing for like decades now, only Green knew where he would go but she died in a battle about 10 years ago. After that battle, Blue was very depressed and thought he couldn't raise Daisy and Gary without her so he left them with Old Man Oak and left, we haven't heard from him since. Crystal refused to help because she hates Red. A lot."

"Why does she hate him?" asked Ash

"I was going to ask the same question to Yellow, I have no idea why she hates him. She just started hating him out of nowhere" replied Gold. "Guess we're going to have to ask him when we meet up with him at the summit of Mt. Silver."

"Wait, you guys are coming too? I thought I was supposed to do this alone?" Said Ash, startled by this revelation.

"No, Red asked us to help you get up the mountain" Said Yellow calmly.

"Why, does he think that I won't be able to make it on my own?" Ash answered angrily.

"I don't know. I think he wants to make sure you get up there safely. And maybe he wants us there two. What ever it is, we don't know till we find him. " Replied Yellow

"You have no worries your with us after all, we're the best there is, except for Red of course." Said Gold cockily.

"Still as full of himself as ever" sighed Yellow. "Good night you two, get some rest, you'll need it" Then she turned off the light.

**Ok, so I hope you guys liked the chapter. The next two chapters are quite long. So look out for chapter 7 – To The Entrance and chapter 8 – The Legends Themselves. I am currently writing chapter 9 – Retired, Extremely Dangerous **

**If you have any tips or ideas that I can incorporate into the story then please post it into a review and I'll try to add it in.**


	7. To The Entrance

The Sun rose early over the mountains and into the room in the Pokecentre that contained Ash, Gold and Yellow. Yellow, who used to live in Viridian Forest, woke up first to the red light filtering through the blinds into the room. She quietly jumped down of her bunk and pushed the two other occupants of her room. "Wake up you guys, we need to get going," she said in her soft, soothing voice. Gold became instantly alert and the voice, grabbed his billiard cue (which was right beside him on his bed) and swung it blindly towards Yellow. Ash looked at the scene unfolding and saw that the cue had stopped an inch away from Yellow's head. "Huh?" said Gold drearily finally looking at the person who woke him. "Oh, sorry Yellow, you know I'm not a morning person" he said with a concerning amount of sincerity in it. "It's okay Gold, you would never be able to hit me with that thing anyway, psychic powers remember. Anyway we need to head towards the mountain as soon as possible." Meanwhile Ash was already getting dressed and picking up his pokeballs, "get a room you two, you guys make me sick. Anyway, shouldn't you be used to getting up early Gold, I mean, you did use to travel a lot."

"You'd think so wouldn't you? But nah, what my travels taught me was how to stayed in adrenaline fuelled fights that lasted hours, even days," said Gold cheeks turning pink, obviously the getting a room comment embarrassed him.

"Stop kidding around you guys. We have to go now before the drop the barrier," said Yellow, obviously frustrated by the two men.

"Calm down Yellow, me and Gold are just having some fun, is that so bad?" replied Ash

"You are defiantly Red's son Ash, well, personality wise. Lets hope that you inherited his battling skills."

"Hey! You're looking at the Unova league champion. Show some respect" replied Ash jokingly

"You got his cockiness too" sighed Yellow, "that's not good."

"Why is it not good?" Ash looked at Yellow, with suspicion in his eyes.

"*Sigh* because Ash, every time Red got too cocky, he would almost get killed, don't go down that path Ash. Red knew he was good enough to get out of those situations, but we don't know if you can yet, so don't get too cocky, we don't know what we're up against, and if Red needs help then you better bet that the enemy is strong, really strong"

At this point Gold was finally up and ready to go with his cue drawn and his cap backwards. "Come on guys! Lets go! Yellow, you were the one complaining about me and Ash being too slow, you're not even ready yet."

"Hold your horses Gold, I just need to put my hat on and I'm good to go," replied Yellow serenely.

It was a beautiful day as the trio walked down the road. The sun has bright and showing over the massive mountain that stood at the end of the road. "There is a large gate at the main entrance to Mt. Silver," said Yellow, "There are a lot of security checks along the way to make sure that the people going in are qualified."

"What qualifications do you need?" asked Ash.

"For normal trainers, you need all eight badges of a region, doesn't matter which region. But for us Pokedex holders we only have to show our respective pokedex's since Oak gave those only to people he knew would become the greatest trainers. At least us original ones, we've saved the world to many times to count," said Gold from behind them.

"I'm half shocked you know that Gold" said Yellow.

"You honestly wouldn't think I would go somewhere without researching important things about it?" Gold asked cockily.

"Yes. Yes I would Gold," Yellow said sharply.

They soon got to the first gate, around a kilometre away from the entrance of the mountain. The gate was a large red and white gate that had large pillars at each side with large stone Pokeballs on top of them. In front of the gate was a tall, buff person in a blue guards uniform. As Ash, Yellow and Gold approached the guard, he pulled at a weird looking object, probably a scanner, out of his pocket. "The first gate requires the first gym badge of any region. Please reveal a Boulder, Zephyr, Stone, Coal or Trio badge. Any will do."

"We are pokedex holders, can you please open the side gate for us please?" said Yellow sweetly.

"Sure, as soon as I see the Pokedex's" said the guard back, with a chuckle added in. The trio each showed their respective pokedex's to the guard. "Okay then, this way please," he said as he started to head over to a much smaller gate to the right of the main one. "This is a straight path to the entrance to Mt. Silver, please be careful, weird things have been happening in there lately."

"We know," said Gold, "that's why we're here, to investigate what is happening."

"Okay then, don't tell anyone I didn't warn you."

"We won't don't worry."

They reached the entrance to Mt. Silver within the hour. The entrance was basically a 10-foot by 6-foot cave into the mountain. Next to the entrance was a small building, Ash guest it was for people who want to heal or switch around their Pokémon. "Ash, before we start our journey I need to tell you something," said Yellow out of nowhere, "Red asked us to teach you the ultimate starter moves. But for that you need the final evolutions of each starter type. Do you have them with you?"

"Well I have a Charizard and a Samurott on me, but for grass I only have my Bulbasaur," replied Ash.

"Well do you have any fully evolved grass starter?"

"Yeah, I have a Sceptile, a Torterra and a Serperior," Ash stated, who was for some reason getting nervous.

"Well you need to go in here switch your Bulbasaur for one of those three," Yellow said in a seriousness that did not suit her cute, petite body. "Which one do you think we should get Gold?"

"Well Sceptiles' agility is next to useless in a cave since there are no trees," he said with an intellectualness that confused Yellow. "Serperior will be able to fling enemies by swinging it's tail, but won't do well in the darkness of a labyrinth. So I choose Torterra, since it has a high defense and is rock solid."

"Okay, is that cool with you Ash?" Asked Yellow

"Uhm… yeah sure, I guess," he said hesitantly, "but what are these ultimate moves?"

"These moves are like the hyper beams of water, fire and grass. Every pokedex holders' starter has learnt their respective move."

"And what are these moves called?"

"Well…" Yellow started to say but Gold interrupted. "The grass one is called frenzy plant. The water is called hydro cannon and the fire one is called blast burn. Now can we get one with it otherwise they'll close the gate and we'll have to wait another day to go up and find out what is wrong with Red," he blurted out.

"Okay Gold, don't get your knickers in a twist. Lets go and transfer your Bulbasaur," Yellow said calmly. "Just don't forget to get the miracle seed from him. Those type enhancers are hard to find."

Within ten minutes Ash had swapped his grass Pokémon and they were ready to go. "Okay guys lets go" Gold said enthusiastically a second before he starting running for the cave. "Hold it Gold," Yellow yelled but it was to late. "He always does this, I thought he would've matured over these years. But no, still charges headlong into everything, he's going to kill himself one day with that attitude," she sighed.

"Why do we need to wait?" asked Ash.

"I need to put these on you," she said holding up three bracelets.

"Why do I need to where those?"

"These are the things that help teach your Pokémon their ultimate moves. Don't ask me how they work, ever since Red and Blue first saw them to the present day, we still don't know how they work. Doesn't help that Kimberley, the original move tutour died like 5 years after teaching them to Red and Blue."

"But do I really have to wear them?" Ash moaned.

"Yes you do, from now to the top is intense training for you and Samurott, Torterra and Charizard. Anyway, its too late, they're on you and they won't come off until the moves have been learnt." Ash was confused by this final remark until he looked down at his right wrist and saw that the bracelets were already on him. "They are attracted to pokedex holders," Yellow said.

"Will the moves take long to learn?" Ash asked Yellow, thinking that the sooner he could get these stupid bracelets off, the better. "Normally no, but there are exceptions. It took Gold's Typhlosion 2 months to learn blast burn. But you should be able to master them quicker. Gold was impatient with it, that's why it took so long."

"Fine, lets just hope that I learn them before we reach the top," Ash moaned.

Out of nowhere a claw came out of the sky and snatched up the two Pokémon that were with Ash and Yellow, Ash's Pikachu and Yellow's ChuChu. The trainer and the healer looked up simultaneously to see a Meowth shaped hot air balloon high above them. "Who are they? And why did they take our Pikachu?" Yellow said, obviously scared.

"It's Team Rocket," Ash said tensely, 6 years of anger then started to swell up inside of him, "don't worry about this, their mine to deal with."

"Okay then, lets start your training." Yellow said.

Voices could be heard from way up in the balloon. "I can't believe we caught the twerps' Pikachu," said a female like voice with glee. "I know, I can't believe after all of this time we finally did it!" said a male voice with equal amounts of glee. "Guys aren't we forgetting something?" said a third voice. "Yes we are Meowth, the motto," said the female voice. Suddenly the two people and their Pokémon were visible to Ash and Yellow. The two people were Jessie and James, two 20 year-old team rocket members who had been following Ash since his first day as a Pokémon trainer.

"_Prepare for trouble!"_

"_Make it double!"_

"_To protect the world from devastation!"_

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"_JESSIE!"_

"_JAMES!"_

"_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

"_Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_

"_Meowth, that's right!"_

The amount of anger within Ash boiled over. "COME OUT CHARIZARD, SAMUROTT AND TORTERRA!" he yelled, throwing three pokeballs into the air. The three pokeballs opened and the Pokémon came out. "Charizard use steel wing on the balloon. Samurott launch a razor shell at the rope to free the Pikachu. Torterra prepare to catch the Pikachu ."

"_He is so much like his father, even when he is extremely angry, he makes sure that none of his Pokémon are injured."_ Yellow thought as she watched the starts of the battle.

Charizard's flew up towards the balloon and cut it straight in two with his steel wing attack. At that same moment Samurott's razor shell cut the rope that connected the claw holding Pikachu and ChuChu to Team Rocket's balloon. Torterra caught the two mice in its' tree. Team Rocket were falling towards the ground. "Catch them Charizard, I want them unharmed for the moment." Charizard grudgingly obeyed his master and caught the Jessie and James with its claws with Meowth landing on his back. "Bring them down here now Charizard" he yelled up to Flame Pokémon.

"_What did these three have to do to make this Ash so angry?"_ Yellow wondered,_ "The only time I saw comparable ferocity was with Red."_

As Charizard landed he let go of the Team Rocket duo and flipped their scratch cat Pokémon off his back. "Samurott, get a slash attack ready," Ash commanded to his otter Pokémon. Then he faced Team Rocket, "I thought I told you to go to Indigo Plateau, why aren't you there?" he said with such ferocity that you would have to be nuts not be scarred; Jessie and James were this nuts. "You can't tell us what to do twerp! Our boss gave us orders and we're going to keep them!" Said Jessie trying to match Ash's tone. She failed. "Samurott!" he said and the Pokémon rose up onto his hind legs and with his swords in his hands. "You are not going to keep these orders," he said slowly, "and before you say anything, think. Otherwise I'll order Samurott to attack."

"Okay okay," James said hurriedly, "you can have the Pikachu back just please don't kill us"

"I already have Pikachu and ChuChu, give me a reason not to off you!"

"We can supply you with inside information about our bosses schemes on top of Mt. Silver."

"Ok, go on…" Ash said curiously.

"Well, our boss thinks that Red fella is responsible for is son missing,' Said James, who had visibly pissed himself he was so scared.

"What is your bosses name?" said Yellow softly yet firmly. Ash, in his fury, had forgotten that she was there.

"Giovanni, why?" said Jessie.

"He is still alive!" Yellow exclaimed. "After all of this time? But how? I thought he died after his battle with Red. How did he survive with his illness?

"How should we know? He don't see him often," said Meowth.

"Okay, so he's going after my father? But what is he going to do?" said Ash, who at this point was calming down slightly; opting more for intense curiosity.

"We don't know, we're just lowly henchmen. He just sent us after the Pikachu and to distract you from what he was doing," said James, who covered his mouth as soon as he heard what he had said. He was then punched and scratched by Jessie and Meowth.

"You mean to say that Giovanni sent you three after me for 6 years?"

"We're not allowed to say twerp," said Meowth,

"Oh I think you will say anyway. Samurott,"

"Okay okay we'll tell ya," said Meowth, "Giovanni sent us to pick up that pesky Pikachu to help him find Red. But since we couldn't catch him Giovanni sent us to get it because he found another way to find Red. But he gave up on getting Pikachu when you went to Unova."

"So he is up on top of the mountain battling my father?"

"We don't know that," Jessie said with a tone that seemed like honesty but yet not. But Ash had experience with Team Rocket and knew when they were lying and when they were telling the truth. "Okay, I believe you. Now since you are no use to me any more…" he said menacingly.

"Ash, don't…" begged Yellow

"Don't worry Yellow, I'm just going to knock them out." Team Rocket started to panic after hearing this. "Aww shit they heard – Charizard, knock them out then catch up." He then pointed to Yellow, "lets go and catch up to Gold, who knows what he got himself into." They promptly left towards the entrance.

"Where were you two, I've been waiting here for ages." Wailed Gold, who was sitting on top of a large rock with his Ambipom bouncing around on its tails. "Sorry Gold," said Yellow, "a Team Rocket trio tried to take Pika and ChuChu."

"Wait, Team Rocket is back. Fucking hell, when we they just stop?"

"Well they said that Giovanni is still alive and looking for Silver, he thinks that Red knows."

"What else did they tell you?" asked Gold. So Ash and Yellow filled him in on what had happened while they started the climb.


	8. The Legends Themselves

Over the course of the next three days, the trio travelled up Mt. Silver, battling the wild Pokémon that called the mountain their home. Ash had mastered all three ultimate moves the day before (which made Gold extremely jealous, much to Ash and Yellow's amusement).

By the end of what they thought was the 4th day, the trio finally got to the top level of Mt. Silver. "Does anyone hear a low rumbling?" asked Ash, cautiously walking towards the wall. "Yeah I do, I sense something of great power on the other side of this wall" replied Yellow.

"How can we get though this wall?" ask Ash.

"No problem Ash. GO EXPLOTARO!" Yelled Gold from behind throwing up the pokeball that contained his starter Pokémon, Typhlosion. "USE BLAST BURN!"

"Wait Gold, that source of power is to close, you might hit it!" said Yellow

"Explotaro stop now" he said to the Volcano Pokémon.

"Guys, I think that we should get away from this wall, now," said Ash obviously sounding worried.

"Why?" asked Gold and Yellow together.

"Because I just heard someone yell hyper beam!" and without a millisecond's more hesitation the trio and their Pokémon jumped for the nearest boulder large enough to shield them from the possible blast. Just over a second later there was a huge explosion and a cloud of dust entered the chamber. Something also flew through the air and hit the far wall with great force. When the dust cleared they saw that the thing that hit the wall was actually a person and a Pokémon. The girl was tall and brunette with lots of scars all over her arms, legs and face. The Pokémon was in similar condition, its huge brown shell had innumerable cracks in it, it twin water cannons were banged in almost completely. . "No, it can't be!" said Gold.

"WHAT IS IT?" yelled Ash, his eardrums traumatised by the explosion.

"That girl, that Pokémon it can't be…" he continued.

"WHO IS IT?" Ash yelled again

"Its, its, its GREEN!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" Yellow yelled over to Gold. "But Green died years ago."

"Well obviously she didn't" yelled Gold while sprinting towards the injured woman.

Gold slid the last 2 metres to get two Green. She was leaning up against the wall and seemed to be unconscious. "Green, wake up!" he yelled. Green's eyes slowly opened and she looked at Gold with a weak stare. "Yellow, I need your help!" yelled Gold not looking away from Green for a moment. Yellow quickly ran over to the duo on the floor. "I'll cover you guys!" said Ash, his hearing no longer traumatised by the explosion. "Go Samurott, Charizard, Torterra. All three of you, cover the hole!"

There was another huge explosion 10 metres to the right of Ash. Along with the explosion another figure flew through the air and hit the wall behind them. "Yellow!" Ash yelled "get the person who just came through the wall with the Charizard. "Charizard?" said Yellow, "that's got to be Blue!" She then ran over towards the shadowy figure lying on the ground. "Charizard, use your wings to clear the smoke." The dragon went to his job immediately and flapped his powerful wings and blew away the smoke within a couple of seconds. The man that was revealed was tall, skinny with large brown hair. To Ash he seemed to look a lot like Gary, his first rival. Yellow reached him within a few seconds. "What happened Blue!" she said worriedly, gently holding his head in her arms. "We… we were… we were no chance for the explosions," he said weakly, grasping for breath, "there… there are too many … too many Ferroseeds," to Yellow, Blue seemed to be close to slipping into unconsciousness. "Don't talk Blue, but is Red with you?" she said softly.

"He is, he is still battling outside. He needs help now," he said before slipping into unconsciousness. Yellow slowly put his head down onto the floor and called out to Ash, "Ash, Red is outside, go help him!" Ash responded with a nod and started moving towards one of the holes. Just before he reached the hole a wall of Ferroseeds blasted through the hole and landed right in front of him. "EXPLOSION!" a voice yelled from the other side. Ash saw his life flash before his eyes before a large Poliwrath dropped down in front of him. To Ash's surprise the Ferroseed didn't explode. _"This Poliwrath must have the damp ability,"_ he thought to himself. The Poliwrath then used water gun and all of the Ferroseed went back out the hole.

As soon as the last Ferroseed was out of the cavern, Ash rushed outside to see what was going on outside. The snow was blowing hard but he could see two figures, one standing on the ground and the other up on a small hill. The one on the bottom was short, had a big build and was dressed in pure black except for a red 'R' on the back of his jacket. The other was tall and skinny, dressed in blue jeans, black top and a red jacket with a red and white cap to top it of; it seemed very much like Ash's hat when he first set of on his Pokémon journey around Kanto. To Ash it seemed like he didn't have a mark on him except for a large burn on his arm and a nasty cut on his face. Despite this the man looked cool, composed and ready to battle. In front of him was a Venusaur, Espeon, Snorlax, Poliwrath and there was an Aerodactyl above him. The figure suddenly burst into a smile and laughed, "here we go, now your done Giovanni. Pika has come back with the one who will bring you down." Then out of nowhere Ash's Pikachu leaped off his shoulder and ran towards the figure on the hill. "Not if I can do anything about it!" said Giovanni, "but would you ever think it, the legend, Red, needing his help from his pathetic son and a stupid mouse. I am the master of earth Pokémon a stupid electric Pokémon won't do shit to my Pokémon." Then all of a sudden a Rhydon came out of the ground right below Pikachu. Direct hit. "But Gio, you forgot that this is my Pika, my best Pokémon. He's even better now since he's journeyed all over the world with my son."

"I wouldn't bet on it Red."

"Oh yeah, Pika use surf!" all of a sudden, Pikachu turned in mid-air and a ton of snow instantly flew up into the air and melted into water. The column of water then smashed into the Rhydon.

Both Ash and Giovanni were shocked at this turn of events. While they were flabbergasted Red took his chance to attack. "Saur, use frenzy plant. Poli, use water gun. Vee, use psychic. Pika, use surf again. Lax, top it off with earthquake. Aero, get Ash up here." Then his Pokémon went to their business. The Venusaur 'Saur' glowed and shot two thick vines from the tree on its back. The Poliwrath 'Poli' shot a stream of water from the middle of the swirl on his abdomen. The Espeon 'Vee' shot a beam of energy from the orb on its forehead. Ash's Pikachu, called 'Pika' by Red, launched another surf attack. Once all of those attacks and had hit their target, the Snorlax 'Lax' jumped up into the air and came down hard, causing an earthquake. A millisecond before the Snorlax landed, the Aerodactyl 'Aero' grabbed Ash with his talons and flew him over to Red. "Hey Ash, long time no see. How was the Unova region?" he said casually, like there wasn't a huge battle going on. "How did you know that I went to the Unova region?" Ash said to his estranged father. "Your mother keeps me up to date on your travels. Champion." Then a rock flew right behind his head; he didn't even flinch. "You ready to battle?" he said, not unnerved in the least by the rocks just barely missing him. "You bet!" he said releasing his Pokémon. Samurott, Torterra, Charizard, Taruos and Donphan all came out of their pokeballs ready to battle. "Okay, this will be interesting. The Fighter and his son. You ready?"

"Whenever you are!"

"Then lets get this fucker!" the subsequently gave orders to their Pokémon in unison.

"Saur – use frenzy plant!"

"Torterra – use frenzy plant!"

"Poli – use water gun!"

"Samurott – use hydro cannon!"

"Vee – use Psychic!"

"Charizard – use blast burn!"

"Lax – use hyper beam!"

"Tauros – use stone edge!"

"Aero – use hyper beam!"

"Donphan – use hyper beam!"

Then the father and son glanced each other and were instantly in sync. They stood back to back, raised their hands and yelled in unison, "Pika – Use Surf!"

The 11 special moves zoomed towards Giovanni's team. A Rhyperior, an Aggron, a Golem, a Dugtrio, a Nidoqueen and a Nidoking. None of Giovanni's Pokémon were fast enough to dodge the moves; his Dugtrio dug underground but Pika's surf attack hit it with double damage. "A little unfair don't you think?" said Giovanni sourly, "two champions against one small man. I think we need to even the odds a little it, don't you?"

"Its no use Giovanni," yelled Red, "you are surrounded on all sides." All of a sudden, Gold, Yellow, Blue and Green came out of the cavern. "You got the Healer, the Trainer, the Evolver, the Hatcher, me - the Fighter and my son, the pure one."

"But you are missing two from your team, one of whom I am looking for."

"Yes but you went about it the wrong way!" said Yellow. Giovanni slowly turned to Yellow, "what do you mean the wrong way? He knows where my son is and I need to know so I can find him!"

It was now Green's turn to speak, "that may be true Giovanni but we are worried too. And Red doesn't know where he is, no one knows!"

"Well I know he disappeared and I know that one of you know what happened to him!"

"Well we don't know where he is!" said Blue.

"Well what happened to him then? He can't just disappear of the face of the earth."

"Giovanni, we can help you search for him, we are worried as much as you are," Red said.

"As worried as me? Are you shitting me? I AM HIS FATHER! He got kidnapped away from me when he was 2 and I didn't see him for 10 years! And now he is gone! The only good in my life is now gone!" Yelled Giovanni to the world.

"Giovanni, with respect we have been through so much with him…" Yellow started to say before being interrupted by Giovanni. "Pffft you know nothing about my son." It was clear to everyone he was getting extremely angry. "And neither do you Giovanni!" said Blue. "Giovanni," said Yellow, "we have battled with Silver in innumerable battles and against who knows how many enemies. We want him back as much as you do!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH GIRL!" Giovanni yelled throwing a pokeball into the air. "BEEDRILL USE TWINEEDLE ON THE BLONDE ONE!"

Within a millisecond Ash saw Reds face turn from cocky to angry. "Vee – use psychic one that Beedrill," he commanded. The Sun Pokémon blasted a beam of psychic energy out of gem on its forehead. The beam smashed into the Beedrill a millisecond before it reached Yellow. Red jumped down on to the ground right in front of Giovanni. "Poli – grab Giovanni quickly," he ordered with a new ferocity that all of the pokedex holders were shocked by. Red walked slowly up to Giovanni and looked down onto him. "How dare you attack an innocent girl like Yellow. She was saying what we are all thinking, though maybe we are reconsidering it now. You are a horrible human being Giovanni. You do not deserve Silver, and he does not deserve you!" These words seemed to physically hurt Giovanni. "How can you walk around with such joy even after everything you've done, after killing and torturing so many Pokémon and humans a like?" Red continued, "can I ask you something? How do you get to sleep at night?"

"Because I know that I am doing the right thing!" he said. Red was taken a back by this, but returned even angrier. "The right thing? You think that you did the right thing. Killing hundreds of Pokémon and humans? How can that be considered right? If you keep an attitude like that you will never find your son. Which is probably a good thing considering all the fucked up things you do for a living."

Then the snowstorm cleared and everyone could see the sky, and in the sky were at least a dozen helicopters. "Here is my ride Pokedex Holders. This is where I say my farewell." A platform dropped down on to the ground just behind the Team Rocket Boss. He slowly stepped onto it. "And for a goodbye present, have these." Then a hailstorm of pokeballs dropped out of the helicopters onto the peak of the mountain. "Good luck fighting all of these Pokémon Dex Owners." Then he laughed and was lifted up to into a helicopter.

As the helicopters left the pokeballs released the Pokémon contained within them. A variety of Pokémon came out; everything from simple Rattata and Pikachu to huge Snorlax and Steelix. "You ready Ash? First battle together as a team." Yelled Red from in front of him. "You know it!"

All 6 of the pokedex holder looked at the ring of Pokémon that had now formed around them. Gold whipped out his pool cue, "man I love a challenge. Long time since I've had a really challenge."

"Exactly what I was thinking Gold," replied Red.

"Well no time like the present guys," said Blue.

They all went to work battling all the Pokémon…


	9. The Split

07/11/2012

The six trainers battled hard for an hour to defeat all of the Pokémon that had been dropped by Giovanni's helicopters. "Reminds me of the Hoenn Battle Frontier," yelled Gold between giving orders to his Pokémon, "anyone else feel like that?"

"Yeah, there were to many Pokémon for us to handle but then Emerald calmed them all down. Doesn't really help Gold!" yelled Red back.

"Actually it does cause look whose here!" Gold yelled, pointing randomly up into the sky. 50 metres above the calamity on the summit of Mt. Silver was a tiny person covered in green with hair in the shape of a crescent. The person was riding a Latias. "Wow it's Emerald!" said Green.

"Get all your flying Pokémon up here now!" called Emerald. The trainers sent up their flying Pokémon – Ash's Charizard, Red's Aerodactyl, Green's Wigglytuff, Blue's Charizard, Yellow's Butterfree and Gold's Togekiss. Emerald then through a ball to each of the Pokémon, "Spread out now guys," he said to the Pokémon. The balls were all connected to a line. Suddenly all of the Pokémon seemed to calm down and stopped attacking. "Your welcome," said Emerald on his way down to the other trainers.

"You always come in the nick of time Emerald," said Yellow.

"I try Yellow" he replied smiling, "what was with Giovanni?"

"Looking for his son."

"Didn't he go missing ages ago?"

"Yeah, Giovanni thought that Red knew where he went."

"Why would he think that Red know?"

"I don't have a clue Emerald," said Red, "but I know that I'm getting to old for this shit."

"Curse of the pokedex holders Red," said Blue in reply.

Emerald was suddenly alert to the presence of Ash standing away from everyone else; his battle instincts kicked in immediately. "Sceptile – leaf blade." The Sceptile ran straight towards Ash with its right arm leading, the two blades of the arm combined and glowed green. Red's Snorlax blocked Sceptile from getting to Ash with his huge belly. "Emerald calm down, that's my son, Ash," said Red, who was sitting on Snorlax's head. "Oh, sorry Ash I didn't know"

"It's okay, you didn't know," Ash said happily. Blue was the next to talk, "what do we do now guys? Do we go after Giovanni or do we search for Silver?"

"Why not both," Red retorted, "we split in half and then each half searches for either Giovanni or Silver. Sound good?" Everyone accepted this plan. "So what will the teams be?" said Gold.

"Lets see," said Blue, deep in concentration. We need to go with people we work well with. I think first it should be Red and Ash should go together since they are father and son. Green and I will go together. That leaves Gold, Yellow and Emerald to decide who they want to go with."

"Well I want to go find Lance to see if he knows anything about it," said Gold, "either one of you want to come with me?" After a quick glance towards Red, Yellow said, "I will Gold. Considering I'm also a child of the Viridian Forest, I may be able to help you find him."

"Okay, so Gold and Yellow will go find Lance," said Blue, "what about you Emerald?" Everyone looked at the 2nd youngest trainer in the group "Well… I think I should go get Crystal then we can be a second team looking for Silver."

"That's a good plan Rald" said Blue.

All of this planning and discussion confused Ash a great deal. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the events that had just transpired in the past few hours. Red saw his confounded look on his son and commented, "You okay Ash? You look like you're having a migraine."

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking. Can I ask you guys something?" The rest of them nodded. "Well, you guys are all planning to go fid this Silver guy. But how do you know that he is actually alive, and not dead."

"That's simple Ash. It's because Giovanni is after him, if he's after him then he is alive," said Gold.

"I have a question too," said Yellow, "did anyone notice that Giovanni is both still alive and looks almost the same as when we battled against him as teenagers?"

"She's right," said Green, "he does look the same. I guess I never really thought about how he is still alive and looks the same as when we versed him way back then. Blue, should we try to find out how? Leave hunting down Silver to Rald and Chrys?"

"We should. Do you mind Rald?"

"No, its okay. It won't take long to get Chrys, she's in New Bark Town helping Professor Elm with his Pokémon research. I promise we will go find Silver right away."

"Ok then, it's settled," said Red, getting fed up of all of the chit-chat, "Ash and I will hunt down Giovanni. Blue and Green will find out why he is still here and is looks like he hasn't aged since we were Ash's age. Gold and Yellow will go see if Lance is still alive, and if he is, go see if he knows anything of Silvers whereabouts. While that's happening, Emerald will go get Chrystal and then will go find Silver."

"Yeah Red it's agreed. Can we go already?" said Gold, obviously starting to get bored by the proceedings. Everyone let out a small sigh; "yeah. You can go Gold, wouldn't want to keep you waiting longer than is necessary, " said Red sarcastically.

"I know your being sarcastic Red, but I don't really care. You ready to go Yellow?" Gold asked.

"Guess so. No time like the present," she said shyly.

"We'll be off as well then," said Blue, Green nodded her head in agreement.

"So will I," said Emerald.

"Then I guess we'll all go on our separate ways," said Red, "well, to all of you, good luck on your missions. Remember guys to keep in touch and let all of us to know your plans and any developments that happen during your mission." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone started to get out their flying Pokémon and getting ready to leave the summit of Mt. Silver. Ash ran over to Blue, who was getting the Charizard that originally brought Ash to Mt. Silver. "Uhm Blue, can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

"Sure Ash, ask away!"

"Well, it's more of a favour really. You are Gary father right?"

"Yes I am. What is this going to Ash?"

"Well since I met my father, do you mind going and meeting him? He is in Pallet Town right now. It wouldn't take you much out of your way to finding the mystery behind Giovanni."

"I am not sure about that Ash, I will se if I can but I'm not sure I want to," he laughed out nervously.

"Can you please, he will be so happy about it!"

"Well I'm going to see my dad anyway, if Gary is still there I promise I will meet him."

"Thank you Blue," Ash said through a massive smile.

"Come on Ash, we need to hurry," yelled Red from the other side of the summit. His Aerodactyl latching onto him with its talons. Ash quickly nodded his appreciation to Blue and headed over to Red and jumped onto his Charizards' back.

They all took off on their separate ways.

- Emerald to New Bark Town

- Yellow and Gold to Viridian Forest

- Red and Ash to Saffron City

- Blue and Green to Pallet town

**So that was chapter 9 of this story. I am planning to continue the story, giving each group their own chapter, linking them together and so forth. But which of the chapters do you want me to start with? Please PM or add in a review. Thank you. **


	10. Father and Son

Father and Son 06/27/2013

Ash and Red flew along side each other. Father and son. Ash was on his Charizard and Red was being carried by his Aerodactyl. Suddenly Red started to head towards a field, signaling for Ash to follow him. When they landed, Red walked over to Ash. "We're just outside of Saffron City now," he said casually, "but before we go into the city, we need to do something."

"What do we need to do?" asked Ash.

"Isn't it obvious? We need to have a battle!" Red exclaimed

"Oh, why now?"

"Well we got time, and a nice big field. I doubt Giovanni will do anything sinister for a while. Plus I need to gauge your strength to see how well you will be able to battle against Team Rocket."

"Fine, we can battle. But be careful, I am the champion of Unova!"

"And I'm the champion of Kanto. Yellow was right when she said you were cocky."

"Like father like Son, right?"

"Definitely, now let's battle. But to be fair, neither of us gets to use Pika, so it shall be 5v5. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, now bring it," Ash said, grabbing a pokeball. The pokeball contained his recently returned Charizard, he knew that Red would use his Venasaur, it was his starter after all. Red grabbed a pokeball, "also, once a pokemon is out, he can't be returned until the opposing pokemon is defeated," he said before tossing the ball into the air.

Both pokeballs opened at the same time. Out came Ashs' Charizard and Reds' Poliwrath. "Poliwrath?!" said Ash confused, "I thought you would send out Venasaur."

"I see why you would think I would send out Saur, you were thinking I would send out my first pokemon that I ever got. Your thinking was correct, but your conclusion was wrong, you see, Poli here was my first pokemon. Got him as a cute little Poliwag, has saved me from drowning twice. But no more talking, let us battle!"

Ash was frustrated, how was he going to beat a pokemon that Charizard was weak to? Luckily Charizard knew many non-fire type moves, Ash would just have to use those instead. "Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled out to his Pokemon. Charizard swiftly obeyed and flew towards Reds' Poliwrath, picked him up and flew straight up into the air. "Heh, nice try Ash," said Red, "but hardly good enough, Poli, you use Seismic Toss as well!"

Without a seconds more notice, Poli got out of Charizards' grasp and went got on to the pokemons back, grabbing it's wings and steering the large fire pokemon towards the ground. Just before Charizard reached the ground, Ash yelled out, "Charizard, use Submission!" Suddenly Charizard flew level to the ground and turned so that it's back was to the ground. Then subsequently lowered it's self so that Poliwrath would be in contact with the ground. "Poli, let go now," called Red, and his Poliwrath obeyed, letting go and tumbling across the ground. "Very impressive Ash, I was not expecting that," he said.

"Thanks, I've learnt a lot in my travels."

"But before you call out another attack, you may want to look at your Charizards' wings," Red said with a little smile. Ash looked up and saw that both of Charizards' wingtips were frozen. Poliwrath must've used Ice Beam before he let go of Charizard. Ash remembered the last time that Charizards' wings were frozen, when he went up against Nolans' Articuno in the Kanto Battle Frontier. He had used Overheat to melt the ice, but he couldn't just use overheat in this case, Poliwrath would attack before Charizard could complete the move. But the Ash got an idea, "Charizard, use Steel Wing, then Overheat." His Pokemon obliged, flying towards Poliwrath at magnificent speeds, slamming both his wings into the Tadpole Pokemon while simultaneously using Overheat. _"Why use two moves simultaneously that are both not very effective against Poli?"_ Red thought, then he realised, _"the steel wing was to get both of Charizards' wingtips close to each other while the overheat was used to melt the ice that was on his wings. Very clever move."_

"Poli, use Double Team," Red called. Suddenly, there were at least a dozen Poliwrath in a row. "Now use Mind Reader,' he called, Poliwrath then focused his eyes on Charizard. "_Now the risky part, using the new move" _Red though. "Poli, use Hydropump!" Poliwrath shot a thick stream of water from the middle of it's spiral belly pattern, the stream of water headed straight towards Charizard. "Dodge it Charizard," Ash yelled out, but it was too late, the Hydro pump had hit it's target. Charizard fell to the earth, fainted.

Ash returned Charizard into his pokeball. "Nice Try Ash, hard luck, but you did good considering I had the type advantage," said Red positively, returning his own pokemon into its' pokeball. "Ready to go again?"

"You know it!'" Ash called throwing up his next pokeball, Red did the same. What came out of the pokeballs was Ashs' Tauros and Reds' Snorlax. Both pokemon got ready to battle, waiting for their orders.

"STOP THAT BATTLING RIGHT NOW!" someone called out from the distance. Both trainers turned to look at the origin of the voice. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BATTLE HERE," the voice called out. When the person got into view, it turned out it was Officer jenny. "Sorry Officer, we were just having a friendly Pokemon Battle," said Red coolly. "Well, I'm sorry, but this field is reserved for people to walk they're pokemon, battling is strictly off limits. Now please return your pokemon to their pokeballs and give me your names". Both Trainers did what they were told and returned their pokemon. "Good, now what are your names?'

"Ash Ketchum ma'am," said Ash. Officer Jenny wrote it down and then faced Red. "Red," he said simply.

"And your last name please?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I don't actually have one,"

"How can you not have a last name?"

"Well, my parents died when I was really young and everyone simply called me by my first named, my last name is probably forgotten by now."

"But wouldn't your last name be Ketchum too?" asked Ash confused, "considering you are my dad and all that."

"You'd think that wouldn't you," Red said, clearly struggling to come up with answers, "but Ketchum is your mothers' maiden name, since I don't really have a last name, she decided to use her last name as your own last name."

"Well I need a last name Mr…. uh… Red," interjected Officer Jenny.

"Just put down Ketchum as well, it's my wives name though."

"That's good enough for me, both of you are on record now, so stay out of trouble."

"I give you no guarantees ma'am, trouble seems to follow me wherever I go," said Red cockily.

"Same here actually, now that I think about it," said Ash

"Well be more careful then, I don't want to see you again," Officer Jenny said annoyed, putting away her notebook and walking away.

"You think she was the Jenny from Saffron City?" Red asked Ash.

"More than likely, we are close to Saffron City after all," Ash replied.

"Crap, we may be seeing her again quite soon."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to break into the ex-Rocket headquarters."

"Aah, yeah that might get us into a load of trouble if we're caught."

"IF, we are caught, you worried?"

"No, just pointing it out."

"Good, so shall we head off?"

Sure, let's go."

So Father and Son headed for Saffron City, to see if Giovannis' whereabouts could be found with in the building that used to be Team Rockets' Headquarters.


End file.
